


Say Something

by JasnNCarly



Series: Morgan and Bree (Crossover Series) [5]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: 10 sentence, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Story follows "It Will Rain".





	Say Something

**Spoken** : Her thought made the trip through her ruby colored lips, causing their candlelit dinner to come to a screeching halt; her hand attempted to cover his, only to have him immediately reject her, his ebony stare tossing daggers her way, “I made the decision to leave my whole life behind a year ago and,  ** _now_** , you wanna tell me that was a waste?”  
  
**Fixate** : The flame worked its way down the wax stick, the flashes of blue sometimes reminding her that time had passed while the red, orange glow assured her there was still air to breathe even when no one used it to help them speak; he had left her alone at the table when the candle was still tall until the wax began to drip onto the glass table top.  
  
**Return** : He knelt at her side when she refused to respond or expand on her plan to get better, prompting his strong hands to force her chair to shift and make her face him; blinking once, confirming her attention was his once more, Morgan’s brown eyes clouded with tears as the question left his lips so quiet she nearly missed them altogether, “Why do you wanna leave me?”  
  
**Addict** : Bree wanted to tell him that it was a mistake, the words were spoken out of turn, yet none of that was true – she wanted, needed help; yet she could not resist the urge to comfort him as he hugged her legs and rested his head in her lap, her fingers tunneling into the soft strands of his hair and repeating the action to calm his emotions.  
  
**Written** : She mentally created a diary of all the things she adored about him, scribing the details of the candlelight as it flickered hints of honey in his dark gaze and highlighted pink tones in his full lips as he anticipated her kiss; Bree had to know even when he was not within reach she would still be able to experience him in her senses, have him to keep her company as the process nearly swallowed her whole.  
  
**Contact** : As they settled, their bodies tight against each other, Bree removed her lips from his and lost herself in his stare – worry still stirring in his eyes even as his hands stroked the skin of her back in attempt to assure them both that nothing would change; Morgan tried one last time to change her mind, giving her an out, “You don’t have to marry me…just don’t leave.”  
  
**Aspiration** : The idea of being his wife is what brought on the desire for change, had sparked her urge enough to finally utter the words, “I need help you can’t give me”; their dinner ruined by the confession was enough to make her concede, let the dream go enough to nod in compliance with his request.  
  
**Reminder** : She tried to listen to him, focus only on his eyes, but something was heavy in her hand, beckoning her to check its weight; when Bree found the knife, the blade dripping with the red liquid, it fell from her hand and she noticed his closed fist.  
  
**Hiccup** : “It was accident” he tried to keep her delicate hands from uncoiling his fingers, a sob escaping her lips as she saw the pool around a straight line in his palm; she backed away from him even as he reached out to her, still trying to convince her the action was okay.  
  
**Retreat** : Though he caught up to her on the beach, his hand wrapped in a towel to conceal the wound, she resolved that a change had to come whether he liked it or not; his embrace of her slender frame was enough to get him to quiet down, giving her the perfect opportunity to stare at the boat at their dock and begin to strategize her escape – she couldn’t give him the chance to stop her again.


End file.
